


Where Can We Find A Decent Cup of Coffee in Bright Moon?

by Daydream_Scrivener



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydream_Scrivener/pseuds/Daydream_Scrivener
Summary: Adora comes to the shocking realization that Catra has never had a cup of tea.Catra is unimpressed, revealing that The Crimson Waste hot beverage called “coffee” is far superior.Adora has no idea what coffee is.Shenanigans ensue as the Best Friend Squad tries to find a coffee shop in Bright Moon so Catra and Adora can go on a coffee date.Complete and utter domestic fluff.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	Where Can We Find A Decent Cup of Coffee in Bright Moon?

“Good morning, kitty patitty.” 

Halfway through a yawn, her arms still stuck out at awkward angles, Catra stopped mid-stretch while entering the brightly-lit, cheery kitchenette. “What...what did you just say?” Adora immediately swung around to face the counter, quickly turning her back to Catra - but not quick enough to hide the fact that her face was turning bright red. 

“N-nothing,” she stammered. “I said: “Good morning, Catra” like a completely normal person would, why?” Catra lowered her arms, crossing them in front of her as she leaned against the doorframe. The little stovetop, sink and counter area had miraculously appeared in Adora’s living quarters soon after Catra had moved in. Although no real discussions about their future together had been broached (the recent past was more than enough to process), it seemed as if somehow the Bright Moon palace had magically noticed the permanent new “roommate,” and had accommodated accordingly. Small, nearly unnoticeable changes to Adora’s room had been slowly manifesting the longer Catra stayed. A second toothbrush appearing in the washroom. A drawer full of neatly folded clothes seemingly hand-picked with Catra’s size and fashion sense in mind. The bed had also grown a few sizes larger to accommodate the room’s new occupant, although neither Adora nor Catra had noticed yet, as they always slept completely intertwined on one side of the bed. 

(Truthfully, the oven had actually appeared a few months before Catra moved in. It appeared the morning after a sleepover party with Glimmer and Bow, probably prompted by a discussion about baking brownies. Adora had been incredibly excited when they discovered the new appliance after waking up, since she had heard so much about the concept of “baking” the night before. Although the Best Friend Squad had already gorged themselves on the brownies that Glimmer had teleported from the palace kitchens, Adora had immediately suggested the three of them bake a tray for breakfast. The suggestion was perfunctorily shot down by Bow who seemed a little worse for wear, proclaiming that if that particular baked good was mentioned one more time, his stomach would forcibly supply about two dozen of them onto the floor.)

“You definitely said something that was about as far from normal person speech as possible,” Catra wheedled. “C’mon Adora, you can tell me - have I ever made fun of you before? Ever?” Adora rolled her eyes and turned back to face Catra, steeling herself. “You promise you won’t laugh?”

“I can make absolutely no guarantee.”

Adora screwed up her face, and then said all at once: “Okay, so you know how we’re kind of like, together now and we’ve been doing...couple things, and I really love you and I woke up before you and I’ve been in the kitchen and I thought I’d make breakfast in bed for you because that’s a couple thing that I’ve heard about and that I’ve always wanted to try and I wanted to present it to you by saying “Ta-dah! Breakfast in bed for you, blank!” Except of course instead of saying “blank” I wanted to use a cute nickname for you but I couldn’t come up with a good one, and I was brainstorming when you walked into the kitchen and panicked and then I said the nickname I was thinking about - which I acknowledge is NOT a very good option - out loud.” Catra let Adora take a second to catch her breath before asking the question that Adora had been dreading. 

“And...sorry, I missed it the first time around. What was that nickname, again?” Adora sighed. 

“Kitty Patitty,” she mumbled. 

“And...where exactly did that come from?”

Adora groaned. “It was supposed to be a play on words for...” Adora braced herself. “...Cutie Patootie.” Catra burst out laughing. 

“Hey, no fair!” Adora responded, although she couldn’t keep her own laughter from making her voice shake. “You promised you wouldn’t laugh!”

Catra answered, between near choking sobs: “I never promised anything...Adora-ble!” 

Adora gasped in retaliation. “You can NEVER call me that again.” Catra smirked, still chuckling, and walked up to Adora, trading leaning on the doorframe with leaning on Adora’s strong frame. 

“Only if you never, ever mention the words “Kitty Patitty” again in polite company. Or rather, any company.” Adora did not fail to noticed how Catra leaned further into her breasts has she stressed the second half of the truly awful nickname she had contrived.

“I wasn’t planning on it,” she murmured - burying her face into Catra’s hair. There was a moment of silence as she breathed in what had quickly become her most favourite scent in the world, until Catra cleared her throat. Adora’s eyes flew open and she straightened her body, which had instinctively began to curve protectively around Catra. Catra frowned, and looked a bit bashfully around the kitchen while Adora took a deep breath to quell the rising frustration in her gut. Why did Catra keep pulling away? Her mind provided her rapid fire flashback of innumerable scenarios showcasing their relationship’s fragmented and complex foundation, and she as she breathed deeply she reminded herself that although the past was set in stone, new histories were being written in every present moment. These calming breaths were far less satisfying however, then the ones she had been taking moments before.

After a brief look around and the orangey-pink kitchenette, Catra glanced back at Adora and asked: “So, uh...how far did you get with breakfast?”

Adora gestured to the pristine, untouched counters. “Not very!”

Catra smiled, “Yeah, I picked up on that. So, should we get mildly decent and head down to the palace’s Dining Hall?”

Adora opened up the cupboard door above the stove, and pulled out two mugs. “Well, I made pot of tea - want a cup before we head down?” She asked, trying to break through the slight tension and awkwardness that hovered in the air. 

“Tee?” Catra frowned.

“Yeah, tea.” Adora responded, setting down the mugs. “It’s a blend that I asked Glimmer to pick up for me, I had it for the first time in Elberon and it’s super yummy. It’s flowery and sweet without being cloying? And you’d think as an herbal tea it wouldn’t give you boost first thing in the morning, but honestly this baby packs a shocking amount of caffeine, which is...” Adora trailed off as she noticed the perplexed expression hadn’t yet left Catra’s face. Realization hit her like a blast from a Horde-bot, and her mind once again provided a helpful (but unbidden) slideshow of her past, this time featuring every beverage she had ever drank while growing up in the Horde (which admittedly, didn’t take very long since it primarily consisted of water and a grey, pasty slurry slopped out to recruits during training which had all the necessary nutrients needed for combat, without the distraction of any actual flavour.)

“Catra,” Adora prefaced. “Serious question.”

Panic flared up in Catra’s eyes, as she looked up from the mugs. “Y-yes?”

“Have you,” Adora paused. “Never had a cup of tea before?” 

Catra briefly scowled, and then mumbled defensively, “No, I haven’t had this one particular princessy drink before. What’s the big deal? There’s a lot of new stuff here to get used to in Brightmoon.”

Adora felt a moment of deep kinship with Catra, as she remembered how long it took for herself to acclimatize to life outside the Fright Zone. She passed her a mug with a classy black and red design, which had mysteriously appeared in the cupboard a few days after Catra’s arrival. She picked up the teapot, which had been contentedly steaming beside them on the kitchenette counter, and poured the liquid into first Catra’s mug, and then into her own mug (which was covered in horses.)

“No worries. Just try a sip,” coaxed Adora. “If you don’t love it, we can head down to breakfast right away. I’d love for you to try some though, and let me know what you think.” Catra hopped up onto the kitchen counter, and delicately smelled the steam rising from the cup, her nose wrinkling in trepidation. Adora leaned onto the counter beside her, grateful for the excuse to simply and unabashedly look at Catra. She still could still barely believe that this woman was again such an integral part of her life, in a way she could scarcely have dreamed of only months before. Catra took cautious sips while Adora described the tea, listing the various Etherian leaves and flower petals in the blend.

“Wait,” Catra quickly interrupted. “Am I just drinking literal hot leaf juice?”

Adora giggled. “Yeah, actually when you put it that way, you totally are.” Catra made a face. 

“Princesses are so weird.”

“One of us, one of us...” chanted Adora, until Catra playfully punched her arm, and then clasped her mouth on hers, spilling the last drops of tea on the counter. Their mouths were filled with taste of Etherian wilderness and each other, and after a moment they pulled away, breathless and grinning. 

“So, what did you think?” Asked Adora. Catra tilted her head, and cocked a smile. 

“Hmm, a bit too eager and a touch sloppy, but I appreciated the enthusiasm. I think you show promise, but you need a ton more practice.”

It took Adora a moment, until she grinned and responded, “Not the kissing, you imbecile. The tea.” Catra shrugged. 

“It was okay. Kinda weak, for my taste.” Adora chugged back her mug of tea, which at this point had become ice cold. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand she collected the mugs and deposited them in the sink, knowing that through some Bright Moon magic they’d be completely cleaned and dry by the time they got back from breakfast. 

“Honestly,” continued Catra. “I’d kill for an actual cup of coffee.”

“What’s coffee?” asked Adora. Catra raised her eyebrows, and then grinned, taking Adora’s arm as they left their room to make their way to the Dining Hall. 

“Hey Adora?” she asked. “Serious question.”

Next chapter:  
“Catra Laments the Lack of Hot Bean Juice in Brightmoon”


End file.
